LemonClan FanFiction 3
by FattyKittyKatWarriorxx
Summary: LemonClan are sex crazy but some cats just aren't...
1. Chapter 1

**LemonClan **

**Leader- Lemonstar- Ginger she cat with green eyes**

**Ability: Loves to be rapes, loves to rape unwilling and unwanted kits **

**Deputy- Duskfang- black tom**

**Ability: Loves to rape very pregnant queens **

**Medicine cat: Mintfloss**

**Ability: healing, hates sex **

**Medicine cat apprentice- Dawnpaw **

**Ability: loves to be rapes by small tom kits **

**Warriors **

**Snownose- pure white she-cat**

**Ability: three cocks, 1 in pussy, 1 in tail hole 1 in mouth **

**Apprentice- Foxpaw (ginger tom)**

**Toadscar- brown tom with a huge scar**

**Ability: longest cock in LemonClan **

**Apprentice- Wildpaw (brown tom)**

**Oliveheart- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Ability: Very tight pussy**

**Apprentice- Sparklepaw (white she-cat)**

**Lizzardfang- black & grey tom**

**Abillity: Loves to rape apprentces **

**Apprentice- Scarpaw (one eyed brown tom)**

**Owltail- brown tom**

**Abilty: Long cock **

**Apprentice- Flashpaw (ginger tom)**

**Ashbird- grey she-cat**

**Ability: getting kits to rape her **

**Apprentice- Sorrelpaw (black and brown she-cat)**

**Adderclaw- ginger and white tom**

**Ability: loves to be apart of three or foursomes **

**Apprentice- Darkpaw (brown and ginger tom)**

**Tigerclaw- Large tabby tom with amber eyes and curved claws **

**Ability: very lone claws, scraped them in she cats cores, loves to rape kits and queens, loves to rape cats all together **

**Petalclaw- light tortoiseshell with amber eyes**

**Ability: hates sex, virgin, no one knows **

**Squirrelflight- ginger she cat with purple **

**Ability: acts helpless when rapes, loves to be raped by kits and apprentices, loves been rapes by the whole clan **

**Greyheart- Thick grey tom blue eyes**

**Ability: Raping apprentices for first time **

**Apprentice- Thunderpaw (grey tom with black dapples)**

** Mousefur- black tom with yellow eyes**

** Ability: Very tight core even thought loves sex **

**Apprentice- Sparrowpaw (brown and black tom)**

** Lilyheart- Black and white she cat one green and one blue eye.**

**Ability: Riding on toms, fucking toys with sticks and there won tail **

** Riverwhisker- blue-grey tom**

**Ability: loves cats turning him on **

**Apprentice- Drizzlepaw (grey and black she-cat Rainpaw's sister)**

**Blue-eye- ginger tom with dazzling blue eyes **

**Ability: Can turn a she cat on in moments **

**Apprentice- Greypaw (grey tom)**

**Grasstiger- tabby tom amber eyes**

**Ability: Makes a she cat horning by giving there pussy one lick, loves to have cats suck his dick. **

**Apprentice- Ravenpaw (black tom)**

**Sunstripe- ginger she-cat, brown eyes**

**Ability: will flick toms cosk with her tail and then leave them, loves to be rapes **

**Apprentice- Whiskerpaw (brown & black she-cat)**

**Shadowpelt- black tom with brown eyes**

**Ability: loves to rape Lemonstar **

**Apprentice- Dapplepaw (pretty tortoiseshell)**

**Fireblaze- Ginger tom green eyes**

**Ability: Loves to have sex with unwilling she cats **

**Apprentice- Echopaw (grey tom with ginger dapples)**

**Blossomlight- dark brown she-cat brown eyes**

**Ability: loves to be raped hardcore **

**Cloudstorm- white and grey tom blue eyes**

**Ability: Can have sex hardcore for 3 hours **

**Jaggedclaw- black and white tom yellow eyes**

**Ability: very fat cock **

**Owlfang- brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Ability: very long and fat cock **

**Daisynight- white and ginger she-cat**

**Ability: very very tight core evn though had sex 50 times atleast **

**Shatteredtail- ginger and brown she-cat blue eyes**

**Ability: Loves to be rapes by apprentices **

**Peircingwind- white and grey tom**

**Ability: Makes she cats screech really loud and call his name out **

** Dawnheart- grey she-cat**

**Ability: very hot core **

** Icelight- white she cat**

**Ability: turned on very easy **

**SLAVES **

**Briar **

**Starlingfeather**

**Sunstripe**

**Ferretpelt**

**Ivyfoot**

**Foxtail **

**Dawnlight**

**Milky**

**Fern **

**Kiwi **

**Hollowtail **

**Loupelt **

**BREEDERS**

**Kinktail**

**Silverlight**

**Nightsky **

**Whitepoppy**

**Embertail **

**Duskleaf **

**Queens **

**Mossclaw- Tortoiseshell she cat , carrying Fireblaze's kits, Bluekit, Snowkit and Largekit (Was raped)**

**Featherpool- silver she cat with black paws, loves ot get rapes and was raped by Riverwhisker, Kits: Lionkit, Jaykit **

**Skyheart- white she cat with blue eyes, kits: Blackkit, titkit, peniskit, loves sex and teaches her kits sex **

**WILL TAKE OC'S (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay there will be an update every second day, every third day sometimes! **

"Tonight is Perfect" Lemonclaw purred winding around Toadscar, him and the rest of her mini clan yowled in pure lust. "Can we mate now?" And impatient voice sparked up from behind Lemonclaw. "After we kill Ivyfoot on her way to moonstone and I take over!" Lemonclaw yowled, excitement sparked her tone, lust gleamed bright in her eyes.

Ivyfoot pressed close to Starlingfeather, the medicine cat at the time. Lemonclan leaped out of the bushes hissing, "Lemonclaw!" Ivyfoot mewed, startled. "You can live and come back to LemonClan or die" Lemonclaw hissed dangling the deputy in her jaws. "Live" she croaked, Lemonclaw dumped her on the ground, "but where ShadowClan?" Starlingfeather exclaimed her eyes wide, Owlfang snickered. "Not anymore" "we are a clan about sex now" added Toadscar leaning over Starlingfeather she cowered back, eyes widening in fear.

Lemon_star_ dragged Ivyfoot into camp. "Lemonstar is the leader" she exclaimed before falling to the ground. Many cats glanced up at her. "Lemonstar?" Ferretpelt asked. "Your leader already?" Foxtail breathed crouching low. "And ShadowClan is now LemonClan or LustClan we are all about sex and nothing else" snapped Lemojstar, a few cats tried to escape but LemonClan was no match. "Any ShadowClan cats who do not want sex go to the slaves den" snarled Toadscar. Lemonstar gave him a nod of approval. Duskfang separated some she cats from the others, Lemonstar turned to the group made of toms and she cats. "You are the salves, you mate with any cat when they want and you do what they want, If not your punishment is death" Lemonstar growled. "And you are the breeders any tom will make you pregnant and you will have kits who grow up to be breeders or slaves, and you will have the father of your kits rape the she kits and if they are toms you will rape them" Lemonstar added.

everyone accept the LustClan cats looked terrified. "LustClan" Lemonstar yowled, her voice rang through the clearing. "Mate now!" She yowled leaping down from SkyLedge. She watched in pleasure as Owltail tackled Starlingfeather she shoved his muzzle in her face. "Your a slave so your going to do as I say" he snarled slamming his paw into her pussy, she screamed and clawed the ground, her face twisted in pain, she unsheathed his claws tearing up the inside of her, Starlingfeather screamed and blood leaked onto the ground. She turned her attention to Toadscar who was humping a screaming Duskleaf. "Stop that screaming you bitch, I know you like me pleasuring you" he yowled , thrusting into her paws, Duskleaf whimpered but before she could reply, fireblaze had shoved his member into her mouth, she screamed but the sound was muffled

the clearing was filled with screams and groans, Lemonstar was surprised no one had tackled her yet she flopped back against the wall and slammed her tail into her pussy, It was dripping wet and she screamed in pure pleasure she felt a wet tounge slither across her pussy, she opened her eyes to see Rosepaw (Oc :D) licking her pussy, she groaned and grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into her own pussy she screamed in pleasure and sunk her claws into Rosepaws back, she screamed in pain but she continued to eat Lemonstar out.

Lemonstar grabbed Rosepaw and slammed her onto the ground, Rosepaw stared up at Lemonstar, her eyes filled with Wonder, Lemonstar slammed her against the wall. And stared at her Non virgin pussy on disgust. "You little slut!" She hissed lowering her pussy onto Rosepaws. "Who have you fucked!?" Lemonstar asked bringing her face close to the apprentices. She trembled. "Jayclaw" (Another Oc! :3) she whimpered. "While you are about to get fucked" she snickered, Lemonstar slammed her dripping pussy onto Rosepsws, the apprentice screamed in agony, Lemonstar listened as there pussy squelched together, pleasure shot through Lemonstar, mostly because of the young cats protest but soon both cats were lost in pleasure and they both humped up and down, Both pussys ready to Climax and then Lemonstar let go all over Rosepae. Lemonstar hissed one final word. "Slut" before she spinning away.

Lemonstar felt sharp claws jab her pelt. The more pain the better. "You raped my daughter!" She heard Piercingwinds playful teasing mew. So he wanted Roleplay. "Oh yes and you let it happened" Lemonstar said. "You will pay!" He snarled leaping onto Lemonstar

**hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! **

Fireblaze approached Mossclaw she had escaped the camp and was sprinting towards ThunderClan, I leaped out of the bushes and pinned her beneath my claws. "Where do you think you're going?" he sneered. Fireblaze spun around to see Shadowflame (OC!) leaping out of a tree and smiling at him. "Should we take her back to camp for a clan rape and ask if we can be first?" Shadowflame asked thrsting his muzzle in Mossclaw's face. "Oh yes" Fireblaze moaned grabbing mossclaw by her scruff, Shadowflame grabbed her tail and they dragged her back to camp, Lemonstar was busy raping a small tom. She stopped and threw the tom toards the old warriors den, Now the slaves den. "What is this?" she purred waving her tail.

"We found her trying to escape" Shadowflame escaped dropping the she cat. "Well she will be raped by the whole clan" Lemonstar flicked her tail. "Shadowflame, Fireblaze, You may start, but first bind her up" Squirrelblaze smiled and sat backwards so her pussy was open for the clan to see.

MOSSCLAWS POV

I couldn't really do much, my legs were spread open for the clan to see, my front paws were binded up behind me, i was tied to the leaders tree, my back legs were spread open and tied to sticks that were in the ground. I looked up in horror as I saw Fireblaze and Shadowflame approaching me, the two toms loomed over me, I shied back as much as i could but Fireblaze grabbed my head and I felt Shadowflame's tounge dart across my pussy, i screamed in pain, This hurt, he slammed his tounge in my pussy, I felt Fireblaze's paws being ran up and down my body I squirmed and felt very uncomfortable as Shadowflame licked my pussy, I felt my load build up, i screeched and tried to get free but i let go, I came all over his face and he purred I saw him approach my face his long dick approached my mouth, she stuffed it in and i screamed, but his penis muffled it.

I watched in horror as Fireblaze lined up his penis with my pussy, I saw him pull back and boy did I feel him slam in, I felt the most pain I had ever felt before, his barbs tore up my insides, I screamed and saw blood drip out of my pussy, Shadowflame was thrusting in and out of my mouth, everything started to fade, Fireblaze gave a huge thrust and I blacked out.

SHADOWFLAMES POV

I saw Mossclaw black out so I tore off her bindings and slammed her onto the ground, Blood was pouring from her mouth and pussy, Fireblaze was lost in pleasure, he let out a low moan and popped his seed into the she cat, he pulled out and backed away, Shadowflame hungrily slammed his dick into Mossclaw's tail hole, her walls tightened against his very fat member, he groaned and slammed into her, he pulled right out and then right back in, mossclaw lay limp beneath him but he didn't give a fuck, he kept thrusting like a mad man, he pulled out aftter she had his seed in her tail hole.

**Lemonstars POV **

I was so horny, I had just watched to toms rape the fucking shit out of a small new warrior, she would be joining the queens, and Lemonstar new she would be raped when she was heavily pregnant, Lemonstar was running her paw over her dripping pussy. She looked up to see Bigkit looming over her. "Go into your den" he growled, Lemonstar nodded pretending to be scared, Bigkit slammed her onto the ground and spread apart her legs inspecting her pussy. Bigkit placed his paws on either side off Lemonstar's pussy and stretche dit really far, Lemonstar let out a scream of pain. "You are my bitch now, my toy you will listen to me I am your master" Bigkit groaned stretching her pussy again.

"Ahh, bigkit, No!" Lemonstar cried as Big kit stretched her pussy to each side, "Now I am going to stuff a mouse up there and eat it off you like a bowl" Bigkit snarled disappearing out of the den, Lemonstars pussy throbbed for more, Bigkit stuffed a mouse up her pussy and lean tdown to eat it,the mosue stretched her pussy wide, and Bigkit ate it very slowly, Lemonstar was screeching in pleasure by the time her finished. "Shadowflame, Darkfang, Fireblaze" Bigkit beckoned the three toms with his tail, Lemonstar gazed at them in fear.

Darkfang smiled and binded her legs apart and shoved his dick in her mouth, Bigkit stuffed his dick in her pussy and so did Shadowflame, Fireblaze got her tail hole, she had 4 toms all raping her at one time and she loves the fuck out of it


End file.
